The Way Things Happened
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: When Luke goes to surrender to the Empire in ROTJ, things go MUCH differently. Wanna know why? Well, maybe it's because Luke was drunk. Follow the antics of Luke Skywalker as he mishaps his way through the Death Star, and on to victory!
1. The Way Things Happened

**The Way Things Happened**

**Summery: A missing scene in ROTJ: How Luke got captured by the Empire on Endor.**

Luke ran out of the Ewok village, into the darkness of the night, leaving Leia alone on the bridge.

When Luke was growing up, he'd always thought that he was stupid, and still, throughout his years of service in the ranks of the Alliance, he'd done so many stupid things that he'd lost count of them all! But this was the most stupid thing that he'd ever done! Never in his wildest dreams had Luke ever thought that he would actually go _looking_ for the Empire. Especially if it was to find his father (who happened to be the most feared person in the entire galaxy,) and see if he could try to turn him away from the Dark Side that he'd been serving for twenty years!

Luke knew this was stupid, and he was still doing it. He'd done a lot of stupid things on purpose.

Like when Han and Luke had saved Leia from the first Death Star, when he'd gone to Bespin, knowing it was a trap, when he'd gone to Imperial Center to save Leia _again!_ But every one of those plans had worked! Just not the exact way he had planed.

Bespin had _definitely _not happened the way he'd planed it to happen! But everyone _did _escape imperial custody in the end. And when they'd rescued Leia that second time back on Imperial Center, they had followed a plan that Han would be proud of; get on the planet, sneak into Xizor's palace, find Leia and escape, blowing up the palace in the process. But after all that, Luke still felt that none of those things had been as stupid as this.

"Where are the Imperials?" Luke muttered impatiently.

He'd been running for what seemed like thirty minutes, and he hadn't seen so much as _one_ trooper! How was this (stupid) plan going to work if he couldn't even find the Imps?

"Come on, idiots! I can't wait forever!"

"Freeze!"

Luke heart jumped. He'd found them?

Luke slowly turned around to see how many he'd managed to find. There were five troops, and an Imperial Walker. The walker wasn't turned on at the moment, or Luke would have heard it.

"Don't move," an officer said, walking up behind the troopers.

"Where have you guys _been_?" Luke asked in an exasperated tone. "I've been looking everywhere for you people!"

The troopers and the officer exchanged confused glances. What kind of rebel was this?

"Come here," the officer said, mostly to see what the rebel would do.

"Sure." The rebel was talking and acting so casual! Why was he acting this way? Was it some plan that he had in mind?

After the rebel moved into the light, everyone gasped.

"It's Luke Skywalker!" one of the troopers exclaimed.

"What's a rebel of his stature doing here?"

"Why boys, I'm flattered, really," Luke said.

The officer regained his composure. "Troopers, take cuff Skywalker, we have orders to take him to Lord Vader."

Luke walked next to the troopers with a humorous smile on his face. This, of course, just confused the officer and the troopers.

"Didn't you hear him?" Luke said indignantly, stomping his foot in a childish manner. "Cuff me and take me to Vader!"

"Uh… right."

After being cuffed, Luke was taken to the walker, and the walker was started up. While the walker transported them, the troopers eyed Luke curiously as he casually sat down on one of the chairs.

"Did… did you really go one-on-one with Lord Vader?" one of the troopers asked.

"Yeah!" Luke nearly laughed, as if remembering something really funny. "That was really stupid of me! But I do a lot of stupid things."

"We can see that!" another trooper exclaimed.

"How did you do it?" a third one asked.

So while Luke was being taken to Vader, he relayed the story of his dual to the troopers, and he continued telling the story as far as going to Jabba the Hutts' place to rescue Han while they were going up an elevator.

Then the elevator stopped and the officer said that Vader was waiting for them at the other end.

"Well boys, it's been real fun!" Luke said. "We should do this again some time! I never told you about the time I took on a Wampa back on Hoth!"

At that point, the elevator doors opened, and Luke struggled to maintain a straight face as he walked toward his father.

**A.N: Well, that's all! Review and let me know if you liked it! **


	2. Not the Way Things Happened

**A.N: Due to some reviews that encouraged me to write some more, I've decided to… well it's obvious what I've decided to do! Apparently, I'm going to write some more, duh! As you can guess, this is going to happen much differently than the way it happened in the movie.**

**Chapter Two: Not the Way Things Happened**

Luke was led toward Vader. Meanwhile, the officer began to speak.

"This is a rebel that surrendered to us. Although he hasn't said anything… well, he said stuff but not about this… I believe there may be more of them, and request to extend a further of the area."

Everyone waited for the officer to say more, but he remained silent. Luke cleared his throat.

"You forgot to say that I was only armed with my lightsaber," Luke whispered to the officer.

"Oh, right! He was armed only with this." The officer handed Vader Luke's lightsaber.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

The officer and the troopers went back to the elevator, leaving Luke alone with his father.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said as he began to walk, and Luke followed him.

"Really?" Luke said comically. "I feel so special!"

Vader stopped walking, and analyzed his son. What had gotten in to him?

"Son?"

"Yes, Dad?"

_Dad? Since when did Luke call him 'dad?'_

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," Luke said with a confused face. "I'm touched by your concern, but I _am_ wondering, why do you ask?"

"Well… you're acting like you're drunk or something."

Luke paused. "Well, I might have had a little something before I came here."

Now Vader reacted. "What did you have?"

"I… I think it was called Correlian Rum. A little something that Han always has around."

Vader's mood darkened considerably. "THAT SMUGGLER GAVE YOU CORRELIAN RUM?"

"Don't yell! You're hurting my ears!"

"I _knew_ that you weren't acting normal!"

Luke snorted. "Dad, I _never_ act normal!"

"Think about it, Luke!" Vader said. "Would you have surrendered if you weren't drunk?"

Luke pursed his lips together in a childish fashion that made Vader smile for a second.

"Well," Luke said at last, "I don't think I would have. Is there a way you can make me sober so I can find out?"

Vader hadn't thought of that. Maybe if he used the Force to clear Luke's mind, he would become sober again. Because it would be impossible to turn Luke to the Dark Side while he was drunk!

Vader reached out, touching his son's mind, and when he was finished, he gave it a final shake before exiting the mind.

Luke shook his head once or twice, and then looked up at Vader.

"What the heck!"

"Well, I see that you're sober again," Vader commented with satisfaction.

"Sober? Why? Was something wrong?"

"Yes, son, you were drunk."

Luke blinked. "Oh. How did I get here?"

Vader sighed. "You surrendered."

"I did?" Vader nodded. "Well I suck!"

"Son, what was the last thing you remember?"

Once again, Luke blinked and his mind went completely blank.

"Uh... um, um, um, um, um, um, um… what _is_ the last thing I remember? Can you sort of fill me in on what's going to happen? I don't like being ignorant."

"Alright. Well from here we are going to take a shuttle up to the Death Star where you'll meet the Emperor…"

"Whoa! Hold on a minute there! I don't _want_ to meet the _EMPEROR_!"

"I believe that you have no choice in the matter."

With that, Vader signaled to some troops who came in and they were escorted to landing pad where a shuttle was waiting for them.

"Hay, I wanna pilot!" Luke declared.

"I don't think so," Vader said dryly.

After boarding the shuttle, it took off and later landed in the Death Star's ship hanger. When Vader turned to speak to the pilot, Luke saw his chance. Using the Force to unlock the handcuffs, Luke ran out of the shuttle and passed all the troopers who stood erect outside.

Meanwhile, Vader felt a disturbance in the Force and checked on Luke only to discover that he wasn't there.

"Commander, set up a search for Skywalker. He's somewhere in the Death Star. Don't stop until he's found!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

**A.N: Okay, now that I've written some more, you guys better review, or I _won't_ write anymore after this! Even if it _is_ unfinished!**


	3. Hide and Seek, aw, ain't it cute?

**Chapter Three: Hide and Seek… aw, ain't it cute!**

Vader stormed out of the shuttle, intent on finding his son before his master found out about this. As soon as he found his son, he was going to lecture him on how to act in public! Embarrassing him in front of those officers was simply _not_ acceptable!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tank walked through the Death Star with his fellow storm troopers, doing the usual drills that they did these days. He thought about home a lot during these drills. Mainly because these drills were so _boring_! But also because he was hearing about his friends back home a lot. Especially Luke.

Back on Tatooine, Luke had always wanted to leave and become a pilot and a hero. Tank had made fun of him then. But now that Luke was a real rebel hero, it was hard to scoff at him now. Luke had made the right choice to join the Rebel Alliance. What was Tank still doing here? He'd seen the crimes that the Empire had committed, and he'd committed a lot of those himself. And he was still here! Why?

Suddenly, a figure in black came running around the corner. Of course the guy in black was running so fast, and the floor was so slippery, that when he tried to stop, he began sliding across the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa WHOA!" the black figure cried out as he slid on the floor and crashed into the barrels on the other end.

All the troopers stopped to observe this ridiculous site. To them, this was just some crazy maniac. But to Tank, he looked kind of familiar…

"Luke?"

Luke stood up shakily, rubbing his head.

"Ow! Tank?"

Tank tore off his helmet. "Luke!"

"Tank!"

Tank ran up to Luke and helped steady him. Throughout all this, the other troopers eyed them suspiciously.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from my father. Do you happen to know any good hiding places?"

"I thought your father was dead!"

Meanwhile, the other troopers recognized Luke as the most wanted rebel in the galaxy.

"It's Luke Skywalker!"

Silence overcame the hall. Tank and Luke stood staring at the troopers, and the troopers were staring at Tank and Skywalker. Then, as if it had been planed, they all started running at the same time. Luke and Tank ran down the hall, with the troopers close behind them.

"Here!" Tank yelled, pushing Luke into a air shaft.

"But Tank! Remember what happened when we did this back home?"

"What do you mean?" Tank asked, crawling in behind Luke.

"Air shafts always have a door that opens up under you and turn into a steep… SLIDE!"

As Luke was finishing his sentence, a door _did_ open up under them, and they began falling down a steep slide in the dark!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darth Vader reached out for the hundredth time, trying to find his son. He had to be _somewhere!_ Yet no one had reported seeing him. Where was Luke? And what was he doing?

Suddenly, Vader heard something that sounded like a stampede followed by the sound of an enormous crash!

Vader rounded the corner to see about twenty storm troopers all tumbled together on the floor.

"What happened here?" Vader demanded.

"My Lord!" some of the troopers said simultaneously.

One of the troopers managed to stand up to report to Vader.

"We saw Luke Skywalker, My Lord!"

Luke? Now he was getting somewhere!

"Where did he go?" Vader asked.

"We don't know. We were just following him and Tank, and suddenly, there was a dead end and they were no where to be seen!"

Vader sighed. His son was proving to be a little difficult to catch. Was he hiding somewhere? Well if he was, then he was going to find him!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, in a sliding in a shaft in some unknown part of the Death Star…**_

"Just like old times, eh Tank?" Luke called up angrily.

"Hay! The first time we slid in an air shaft, it was your fault!"

"Oh yeah? Well this time it's _your_ fault! And that first time was an accident!"

"Oh sure it was an accident! 'Climb into the shaft, why don't ya'? My uncle's gonna kill me if he sees us in here!'" Tank mimicked.

"Alright! So maybe it wasn't a _complete_ accident!" Luke paused. "Is it just me, or are we going faster?"

Tank snorted. "Luke, the longer we slide, the faster we go!"

"What happens when we get to the bottom?"

Tank froze. What _would_ happen when they hit the bottom?

Suddenly, the shaft opened up, and ended, sending Luke and Tank flying across a pit. When they got to the other side, they lost their momentum and landed crashed into more barrels, breaking them in the process.

"Oh yeah!" Luke cheered. "Who's up for round two?"

**A.N: I've written two chapters in _one_ day! Man alive, I'm tired! Oh, review and tell me if this was funny!**


	4. Futures and Food

**A.N: You guys are lucky that I'm in an updating mood, 'cause I may not update for a long time since it's near Thanksgiving.**

**As I mentioned in my last update of You've Crept into My Heart, I've been very busy updating my stories on FictionPress. If you're interested, you can get to them through the link in my profile. **

**I should really learn how to make my author notes shorter! Well, on with the story! No, wait! I have to warn you that this chapter isn't going to be that long. (audience groans) I'm sorry! But who do you think I am? The greatest writer of all time? By the way, this story doesn't really have a plot. I wasn't even planning to make this a chapter story when I first started writing it. I just want to make this story as funny as possible!**

**Okay, I _mean it_ this time! On with the story!**

**Chapter Four: Futures and Food**

Tank groaned. "Round two? You're crazy."

Luke laughed. "That's _exactly _what I was thinking today when I surrendered."

Tank gasped. "Surrendered!? Luke you _gotta _tell me how you ended up here in the Death Star!"

Luke paused. He really thought that they had to keep going and stay on the move. The last thing he wanted was for Vader to catch up with him and take him to the Emperor. But then, Tank wasn't used to this sort of thing. Maybe they _should_ take a break.

"Okay, so I was down there on Endor, and I said to myself, 'Luke, what are we doing here? We gotta visit dad sometime this year, or he's gonna think that we don't like him.' I mean, I'm not sayin' that I _do_ like him. I was drunk at the time, and I had no _idea_ what I was thinking!"

"Hold on a second! Who _is_ your father?"

"Don't interrupt!" Luke said indignantly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Vader. Now don't interrupt again or I won't finish the story."

Vader!? _VADER!? _Vader was _Luke's_ father!? _LUKES?!_ This was impossible! Suddenly, Tank noticed that Luke was still talking, and he made himself listen.

"…So I go on thinking that if I found some Imperials, then they'd probably take me straight to Vader. That was the quickest way to get to him. So I take off in the forest, the Imps find me, cuff me, take me to my dad, and Dad's nice enough to get me sober. When that happened, he told me that he was takin' me to the Emperor, and I'm like, 'Dad, if I wanna go to the Dark Side, then I'll give old Palps a call. Until then, I'll stay with the good guys, thank-you-very-much!"

"You really said _that_ to him?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, maybe not those _exact_ words… but something like that. _Anyway_, when he said that I didn't have a choice, I thought that he wasn't being fair, so I ran off as soon as I could, and here I am!"

Tank shook his head in disbelief. This was a far cry from the lame farmboy that this Luke Skywalker used to be. _That_ was for sure!

"I'm hungry," Luke commented.

Tank sighed. "Luke, you're being chased by the most feared man in the galaxy who happens to be your father, whose chasing you so the Emperor can make you an evil what's it's guts, and all you're thinking about is _FOOD?"_

"Uh, yeah! Where's the nearest galley?"

"Luke, I don't think that the galley is the best place to hide," Tank said uncertainly.

"Why not? It's the _last_ place Vader would look for me! Let's go!"

Tank couldn't believe this. What was Luke Skywalker getting him into this time?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is ridiculous!" Vader muttered.

He'd sent out all his troops to search the Death Star and recapture Luke, and no one had even reported _seeing _his son. Just _seeing_ him! Either Luke was very good at hiding, or storm troopers were more stupid then he thought!

Maybe he shouldn't have made the child sober until they'd made it to the throne room. At least then he would have been able to get Luke in front of the Emperor.

Did Vader really want to do this? Did he _really_ want to corrupt his _only_ son? His only, precious child? Luke was so bright. So filled with the light side of the Force, was his son. Luke had everything that he needed to become a great person. If Vader went through with this, then all this would be gone.

Right now, if Vader didn't do anything, then Luke would grow into an honorable man. But… all Vader wanted to do was show his son true power. But was that what Luke wanted? Maybe he should see what his son wanted before he decided the boy's future.

But first he had to find the boy before he was damaged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow," Luke murmured.

They had made it to the galley, and as soon as they were in the galley, Luke had opened the pantry doors. The pantry was stuffed full of food.

Food just waiting to be eaten.

"I'm in heaven," Luke said in awe.

Tank rolled his eyes. "Will you hurry up?"

"Right! Let's grab the loot and scoot!"

Luke grabbed a bag and started stuffing everything he saw into it.

Tank groaned. "Luke, we don't need _everything_ do we?"

"Yes we do! Here help me with the… wow! Potato chips! I love these things!"

"Luke, hurry it up! Do keep in mind that this part of the Death Star _does _have security cameras."

This time, Luke paid attention. "WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Tank shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Luke speeded up the process of stuffing things in his bag. When the bag couldn't possibly hold anymore food, Luke stopped.

"Okay, we can go now! Is there a safe place to eat the food?" Luke asked.

"Mmm… I think I know a place."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir?"

Vader turned to see an officer standing nervously behind him. "What is it?"

"We have received footage of Skywalker and his friend in the galley."

Vader perked up at this. Here was some news! But why were they in the galley? Hold on a minute…

"Are they still there?"

"No, my lord. Unfortunately they have moved on, and we cannot seem to trace them. We are working as fast as we can."

"Well work faster!" Vader yelled.

The man paled considerably. "Yes sir!"

They found him. They found him, and they couldn't get to where he was in time! How stupid could imperials get!?

Wait… wasn't Vader himself an imperial? Well, if he was, then he was a very superior imperial. Smart imperials didn't take stupid orders. But then, Vader took orders from the Emperor.

Yes, Vader had been taking orders from the Emperor for twenty years. Gosh, his life sucked!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have you tried the ice cream?" Luke asked Tank.

They were sitting in one of the many empty closets that the Death Star had, eating the food that they'd just scavenged from the galley.

"Oh come on!" Tank exclaimed. "If you haven't tried this chicken, then you haven't tried anything yet!"

"Okay," Luke said, his mouth full of chocolate ice cream. "Why don't we make a switch? You get the ice cream, and I get the chicken. Come on, Tank! Hand over the chicken, and nobody gets hurt!"

But before anyone could do anything, the closet door opened, and Luke and Tank found themselves facing an officer and two squads of storm troopers.

Tank leaned over to whisper to Luke. "You got any ideas?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Sorry, but I warned you that this was going to be a shorter chapter then normal. Please review!**


	5. Conclusions

**A.N: Oh my, I am _so _sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I've been so busy, and… well, apply every excuse I usually give you guys.**

**By the way, there will be some referring back to The Shadows of the Empire in this chapter. So, I hope you've read it! Though, you don't have to have read it, but you'll understand some stuff in this chapter if you have!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter at last!**

**Chapter Five: Conclusions **

Luke looked at all the troopers. How was he going to get out of this one? Now he wouldn't even be able to finish his ice cream! How rude of the troopers to interrupt him while he was still eating!

"Ideas!?" Tank asked again. The sense of urgency in his voice had increased.

"Uh, I got one," Luke whispered.

"Well would you mind sharing it with the rest of us?" Luke gave Tank a sarcastic look. "I mean, share it with me, not them."

"Hands up!" the officer commanded.

"Potato chips! Now!" Luke called to Tank.

Understanding what Luke had in mind, Tank threw the bag of potato chips to his friend, and Luke thrust them into the officer's face.

"AHH!"

"RUN!" Luke yelled.

Without a second glance, the two friends rushed out of the closet, and ran past the officer, and the troopers who stood stupidly watching their superior struggle with the potato chips that were now getting in his eyes.

Luke and Tank kept running until they came to an abandoned room that seemed almost completely empty except for a single chair which Luke sat down in before Tank could.

"Tank," Luke said, breathing hard. "We gotta think of some way to keep ourselves from being found."

Tank shook his head. "This is ridiculous, Luke."

Luke looked up at his friend with a curios look on his face. "In what way? Oh, I get it! You're jealous of the potato chips."

Tank's face shifted from despair to amusement. "The potato chips? Why?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, if it weren't for the potato chips, we wouldn't have gotten away from those guys back there, and you wanted to think of a way to get out on our own."

Tank couldn't help but laugh. "Luke, I am _not _jealous of the _potato chips! _What I was going to say was that we can't go on like this."

Luke adopted an air of a distressed female. "Oh, _Tank!_ How could you say that? I thought you loved me!"

"Luke, will you stop it with the wisecracks!?" Seeing how paranoid his friend was becoming, Luke finally got serious, and more importantly, quiet. "Luke, we are running away from something that we cannot avoid."

"Huh?"

"We're on the_ Death Star!_ We can't keep this up forever! Eventually, we're gonna get caught."

Luke nodded. "I get it! You want to kill the Emperor _before _we get caught!"

"Uh… that wasn't _exactly _what I had in mind, but…"

"But you'll do it," Luke interrupted. "Great!"

Tank sighed. He had a feeling that whatever Luke had in mind was not going to be pretty…

…

Meanwhile, Vader was still walking through the Death Star, trying to get a hold on Luke's Force presence, but every time he thought that he finally had his son, Luke threw him off in a totally different direction. It was a Force trick that he had learned a long time ago, but he still didn't know how to avoid being tricked by it.

Suddenly, he felt Luke's presence, only it seemed much closer this time. Was it just Luke throwing him off again? No, it couldn't be that, because Luke was now standing right in front of him!

"Luke!"

"Hey, Dad! I've been looking for you _everywhere! _Why don't you ever just stay in one place? It would make life _so _much easier for me!"

Okay, now Vader was sure that he knew _nothing _about his son. If he did, then he would know why Luke seemed so much at ease with him.

"What have you been doing?" Vader asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna tell _you! _That's how people get grounded. By the way, have you seen the Emperor? I have _no idea_ where that guy is, and I seem to remember hearing you say that I need to go see him."

What? Now Luke _wanted _to see Palpatine? Earlier, Luke had run away because he _didn't _want to see the Emperor, and now he was _looking _for Vader so he _could _see the Emperor? What was with his kid?

"I'll take that as a no," Luke said, beginning to walk off again. "Well, if you see the Emperor, could you tell him that I was looking for him?"

Before Luke could take another step, Vader reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him firmly. "No, I believe that I _can _take you to see the Emperor."

"Good, this will make it easier," Luke commented. Vader looked down at his son quizzically, and Luke noticed it. "I mean, better! This will make it better! After all, it's my destiny to go see him. I couldn't run away from fate forever."

"Okay, now I _know _something's wrong with you," Vader said as he began to march his son toward the elevators.

A smile, hidden from Vader, spread across Luke's face. Oh, this guy was so _stupid! _But, maybe it was better that he didn't call his father stupid. It might get around to Vader, and Vader wouldn't be too happy about that. But then, he probably wasn't going to be happy about what Luke was about to do.

_Hehe, this is gonna be so much fun!_

…

Palpatine grinned under his hood as he saw Skywalker, and Vader walk up the stairs toward his throne. This was going to be delightful.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

"I know." Luke couldn't keep a small, devious grin from reaching his lips. This confused the Emperor, but he tried to ignore it.

"I am looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me master."

Luke tried to keep himself from laughing, but he couldn't help it. Luke gave a quick, flippant giggle, before finally regaining control. "That'll be the day!" he finally said, allowing another giggle to escape his mouth. "Ah, don't worry. You're mistake, not mine!"

Palpatine couldn't help but worry about the way Skywalker was acting. He didn't seem worried at all. In fact, he seemed quite happy. What was that all about?

Once again, he tried to ignore it, and he continued speaking. "It is true, my young Jedi. In time, you will find that it is you who are mistaken… about a great many things."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I _know _that! But gosh, I wasn't making a mistake when I threw those potato chips at that officer! Oh, that was fun; I just can't get over it!"

Palpatine was now getting really mad. It wasn't this way when he turned Vader. Why was it so difficult with Vader's son?

Vader finally tried to help his master out. "It is pointless to resist, my son."

"Resist what?" Luke asked. "This guy isn't the least bit convincing!"

"Luke…"

"Oh come _on! _Palpatine is such an idiot!"

The Emperor decided that it was time to reveal the trap that he had laid out for the Rebellion. Maybe this time, Skywalker would get serious.

"I am not as stupid as you would think, my young apprentice. Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

Luke smiled, and clapped twice. "Well that's really cool. I was wondering why it was so easy to get the plans from that fertilizer freighter! But then, it wasn't _your _idea to let us know about it, it was Xizor's. Stars, I hate that guy!"

Vader and the Emperor both looked at Luke with astonished faces. What would it take to turn him to the Dark Side!?

Vader suddenly remembered something. "His lightsaber." Vader handed his son's weapon to his master, and Palpatine began to inspect it.

"Ah, yes. A Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's."

"I know. It took me _forever _to build it!" Luke trailed off remembering something. "And then Artoo teased me when I thought it was gonna blow up."

Suddenly, there was a strong sense of pain coming through the Force. Down on Endor, Leia had been shot in the arm.

"Is it just me, or did I just feel Leia getting shot!?"

Finally, the Emperor smiled. Maybe he could turn this boy after all. "I know you're angry. Go on, take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it, give into your anger."

"Okay."

Reaching for the lightsaber, Luke tried to slash off the Emperor's head.

Vader didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want the Emperor to live, but he finally realized that he didn't want his only son to go to the Dark Side.

Vader's indecision was all Luke needed. One minute, the Emperor was alive and breathing, and the next minute, the elderly sith's head was rolling on the floor in front of Vader.

For a minute, Vader didn't dare to breathe. What had his son done? Did he actually give into his anger and turn to the Dark Side!? No, it couldn't be! But then, Luke didn't look like he'd just become evil. In fact, he was laughing!

"Son, aren't you supposed to have turned to the Dark Side?" Vader asked. It wasn't like he was complaining! Actually, he was happy that his son was still himself. But how…

"I killed the Emperor, but I wasn't angry, and I didn't do it _with _my anger," Luke explained. "But _gosh!_ I wanted more of a challenge. I mean that was just _pitiful!_" It was then that Luke remembered what his father's plan had been ever since Bespin. "Uh, I guess you wanna take over the galaxy now, huh?" Luke mumbled.

Vader shook his head. "No, son. This whole experience has shown me that I made a mistake. I shouldn't have turned to the Dark Side. And even when I did, I shouldn't have tried to force you to make the same mistake I did."

Luke gave his devious grin. "Do I sense an apology?"

Vader almost laughed. Even when he'd still been a Jedi, he'd never been the apologetic type. "Don't count on it. And Luke, your way of defeating the Emperor was _unique _to say the least."

Luke smiled. "You mean I'm clever?"

"Haha, no. I mean I'm glad that I only have one child to handle."

Luke cleared his throat nervously. "That wouldn't be exactly accurate. Uh, did I ever mention that I have a twin?"

"WHAT!?"

…

_**Epilogue**_

And so, Vader turned back to the good side, and became Anakin Skywalker once more. Luke found a way, using the light side of the Force, and a little modern machinery, to heal his father, so he could shed the armor. The result was actually very satisfying. He looked exactly the way he had before he'd gone to the Dark Side. Of course, he looked a few years older. He looked to be thirty-five instead of being in his forties, and that was an improvement enough for Anakin.

The Skywalker family got along great, and Anakin lightened up when he discovered that Luke's twin was Leia. A well behaved young woman and not another troublemaker.

Han and Chewie, after some persuasion, accepted Anakin, and after a while, so did the Alliance. Life had never been better. Luke and Tank never caused anymore trouble for people. Unless you count that time when they took the brownies meant for the politicians of the New Republic who were having a meeting one day. And Leia, let's just say she didn't take it very well…

"LUKE!!!"

…

**THE END**

…

**A.N: Please review, you guys! And thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
